wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stories/Transcript
Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties. And welcome to Network Wiggles. Hoo-hoo, the Wiggles will be here soon. (Looks at the red door) In just three seconds, they're coming through this red door. One, two, three! (The Wiggles came through the blue door and they wave as they ran.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! Oh! Hey, wait for me! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (He chases after them) (Shot transition to Jeff's snoring then Captain Feathersword tells him to wake Jeff up for getting ready to wiggle) Captain Feathersword: Ooh! Hey, Jeff. Wake up. It's time to get ready to wiggle. Jeff: Okay! (They were wiggling their fingers) (Shot transition to the Song:Get Ready To Wiggle) Greg: (singing) Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) We've been ready for so long! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) When you wiggle, you can't go wrong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggling will make you big and strong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle to this song, Wiggle to this song! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your fingers high in the sky! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle all ten toes! Wiggle all ten toes! Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. We can wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at home without a care! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), wiggle along with me, that's right, wiggle along with me! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Whoo! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background. Then, it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the library.) Greg: Hello, and... All: (offscreen shushing at Greg.) Shh! Greg: (whispers) ..welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited the library. Let's take a look and see what happened. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our library.) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone.) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everybody. You know, the library is one my favorite places. There are always so many books to choose from. Let's go and find some. If I asked you about your favorite storybook, which one would you choose? Girl: (offscreen) "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Dorothy: (offscreen) What's that about? Girl: There's seven dwarfs and there's a witch that wants to kill Snow White. Dorothy: Hendra, what do you like to read? Hendra: Um, "Harry Potter". And, um, Morris Gleitzman books. Dorothy: What is it about the "Harry Potter" books that you especially like? Hendra: It's just, like, the writing and stuff, and, like there's always, like, clicks that make you want to read it again and again. Dorothy: What about you, Kyle? What books do you like to read? Kyle: Uh, I like to read, um, some scary books and weird books. Dorothy: What are some of his favorite stories? Hendra: Um, "Bananas in Pyjamas" stories. Or, um, there's one about the lion and the animals and you have to know what sounds they're making and guess what the animals are. Dorothy: There's something special about a library. You never run out of interesting stories to read. But now, it's back to you, Greg. Goodbye. (Shot transition to Greg reads his book.) Greg: "Unfortunately, there was an argument at the dinner... tab..." (looking at the camera as he stopped reading.) Oh, sorry. It's a very good book, this one. But now it's time for the weather report with our good friend Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Oh! hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Ooh, it sure is hard to put a good book down, Greg. (He puts a book down on the floor until he picks up a weathersword.) But now for the weather. My magic weathersword tells me there's gonna be a blizzard of big bouncing balls. A blizzard of big bouncing balls? What's that? (Song: Weather, Weather, Weather. Then, a blizzard of big bouncing balls falling through the sky & landed down to the ground then he fell down.) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh! Back to you, Greg. Greg: (holding his ball.) Balls, hey? Well, talking of balls, it's time now to go to the sports report. Let's take a look. (Greg throws a ball to Wags then shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of volleyball.) Dorothy: This one, this one! (Wags barks) Dorothy: This is the one. This is the one. Jump! Oh! Captain Feathersword: Hey, Henry! Henry: Who's in the middle now? Captain Feathersword: Ha-ha! Henry: Oh, I am. Dorothy: Wags! Oh! Captain! Captain! Captain Feathersword: Well done, me hearty. Dorothy: Oh, nearly had it. Captain Feathersword: Wagsy! Henry: I'll get it this time! Missed! Captain Feathersword: Well done, Wagsy. Dorothy: This one. Captain Feathersword: Here you go, me hearty. Dorothy: Captain! Henry: Okay, Captain. Whoa! Dorothy: This is great exercise! Captain Feathersword: Wags, catch! Whoa-ho! Dorothy: Ooh, he nearly dropped it. Henry: Oh, yeah. Whoa! Captain Feathersword: Wagsy! (Wags barks) Dorothy: This is hard! Henry: It's too high! Too high! Captain Feathersword: Oh, well done, Wagsy. Henry: We'll get it this time. Captain Feathersword: Here you go, me hearty. Henry: This time. Okay. Whoa! Maybe the next time. (Shot transition to these 2 girls are playing volleyball.) Greg: Piggy in the middle, hey? Well, anyway, that concludes Network Wiggles News for today. And remember, everybody, when you're wiggling, the whole world wiggles too. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background. Then, it translates to Anthony & the kids making dress-up masks) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. Today we're making dress-up masks just out of plates and lots of materials. I've started everyone going with the eye, just cutting them out of the plate. And everybody else is just decorating them how they like. Riley, what have you been doing? Riley: Drawing, um... Mouth. Mouth. Anthony: You've drawn the mouth. Riley: Yep. Anthony: Ears up here as well. How are you going, Rebecca? What have you been doing? Rebecca: I'm sprinkling these on it. Anthony: Sprinkling? Yeah. Very... That's sort of a happy mask. Will you be putting in a mouth, or are you leaving it like that? What do you think? Yeah. It's fine how it is. Over here, and, Seamus, tell us about what you've been doing. Seamus: I'm just making a little dress-up mask with some glue on it. Anthony: You've put the glue on. Seamus: And a little bit of tinsel on it. Anthony: And what happens next with you dress-up mask? Seamus: Uh, it's going to make a... it's going to make a little... little... little... tiny little monster. Anthony: You're making a monster mask? Seamus: Uh, yeah. Anthony: Wonderful. Wonderful monster mask. Zack, how about you? What have you been doing? Zack: I put some material on there and a little bit of glitter on there. Anthony: (laughs) Wow. Lots of masks. Monster masks. Dress-up masks. Happy masks. Lots of masks! We'll see you in Anthony's Workshop next time. Bye-bye, everyone. Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Come on, everybody. (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Murray's very tired because he's sleepy.) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Are you tired? Finding it difficult to keep your eyes open? Have you been yawning? Go to sleep. Available in big sleep as well as catnap. (Jeff arrives but he's not since Murray's asleep in his bed.) Announcer: (offscreen) Jeff, not included. (Shot transition to Anthony & Captain Feathersword are gonna sing & dance to Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong at Wiggle Bay.) Anthony: Zing, zang. Wing, wang, wong. Captain Feathersword: Let's see the zing zang song! Hoo-hoo! (Shot transition to the Song:Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong. A scene where the Other Wiggles are standing in the bush while the Wiggly Dancers, their friends & Greg are gonna sing & dance to the zing zang song.) Greg: (singing) We all love to dance to music And we love to zing We shake our feet it's really groovy We like a dance with zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love to move, we love to shake We love to turn around) Greg: (singing) We love to hear that zingy music With that crazy Zing Zang sound, oh-hoh (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with Greg singing) Wing wang wong Greg: (singing) Wags is dancing, Henry's grooving Captain's zinging loud (Captain Feathersword: Oh I love this zing zong!) Greg: (singing) Dorothy she's always grooving To that zingy Zing Zang sound (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love to move, we love to shake We love to turn around) Greg: (singing) Let's all dance and zing while grooving With that crazy Zing Zang sound, oh-hoh (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong Greg: (singing) A-zingy zingy Zing Zing Zang Zang A-Zingy Zang Zang Zong You know the words and now we hope That you'd like to zing along (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love to move, we love to shake We love to turn around) Greg: (singing) We know the dance and now we're grooving With that crazy Zing Zang sound, oh-hoh (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (After the song finished while '' ''(More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Play Your Guitar With Murray) Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Whoa ho, play that guitar, Murray, woo hoo) Wiggles: (singing) Now, Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Woah ho, now you're really rockin', Murray) Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on, everybody, get your guitars and play them with the king of guitars, Murray Yeah! Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on and The Other Wiggles: (singing) play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Greg: (singing) Let's all play and sing) Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice) Let's all play and sing, Murray: (singing in a low voice) let's all play and sing Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice) Let's all play, Let's all play let's all play and sing (After the song finishes while Murray & Captain Feathersword uses their finger into our ears cause that was pretty loud then shot transition to Anthony, Jeff & Greg are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Murray waving to the audience. Then, it translates to Dorothy & the Wiggles are waving goodbye to each other during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Dorothy: I've had so much fun here today. Murray: Hope you did, too! 'Bye! Dorothy: 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002